Not that Girl
by Enigmatic Ravenna
Summary: He will always be that boy- but she will never be that girl. [One-shot] [StarRobRae] [AN: IF YOU'RE GONNA BE MEAN AFTER READING THIS THEN STAY AWAY (T T)]


**Not That Girl**

 _(Quick AN: Unlike some RobRae fans, I respect the canon ships. If you're one of those RobStar or BBRae fans who can't seem to respect this non canon ship please leave immediately. NOW. I do not want people/guest reviewing my story and then bashing me for loving/shipping RobRae.)_

* * *

 _Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

* * *

They were finally getting married.

 _Dick and Raven that is._

Starfire— or Koriand'r sighed as she continued to watch the waves of the bay underneath the Tower. She wasn't sure what time it is, but somehow she could tell that she had been her for a long time. Her body was tired due to the work the team had done today, but she knew that she would not sleep anytime soon.

The alien princess sighed for the umpteenth time of the night. In all honesty, the reason why she could not sleep was because of the approaching wedding between the love of her life, Dick, and her bestfriend, Raven.

* * *

 _Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

* * *

Kori chuckled sadly to herself. There was a fault in her part— breaking up with the Boy Wonder when they were young. She felt that it was just the right thing for that time. They were young, she was still (admittedly) naïve and he was obsessed to a point where a relationship could be considered as a distraction. So, she had decided to break their relationship. That night, she recalled, there were a few tears shed, but in the end it was a mutual agreement. After that, there were awkward moments, tension in the atmosphere but it slowly worked out and their friendship rekindled. Two years later, Dick became Nightwing, and dating Raven.

And now, after four years, they were finally getting married.

* * *

 _Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

* * *

Tears threatened to fall from her emerald eyes as several scenarios of "what could have been" played in her mind. It was calming but once she was back in the land of reality, the pain settled in and she had to cope with it for years.

But there was no bitterness in her heart. In fact, she was happy for them.

* * *

 _Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

* * *

"Kori?"

Shocked was evident on the princess's face. Slowly, she turned to see a mask-less Dick though still in his Nightwing costume, slowly approaching her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his face contorted in worry.

' _Ah, still the same as ever.'_ She thought.

She nodded, "Is there something you need Dick?" she asked so that she could mask the pain that was starting to build up in her stomach.

Dick shook his head no. "Just wanted some fresh air." He walked to her side as she returned her gaze to the waves of the bay.

There was something eerie about the silence between them, Kori could tell. She bit her lip once, twice before deciding to break the silence. "I bet you're just nervous since your wedding is approaching."

It ate her insides when those words flew out of her mouth, but it was better than the silence she was not comfortable with.

She watched as Dick's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. "Actually..." he trailed off, seemingly nervous.

"There won't be any wedding anymore."

" _What?"_

Kori stared at Dick disbelievingly. He stared back with an unreadable expression on his face. Something then clicked in her and it made her irritated.

"You didn't break it off because of _me_ , did you?"

Dick blinked twice before sighing and mumbled something about Raven being right about explanations and stuffs. "Not necessarily you." He decided to say.

Kori crossed her arms. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"Then would it be better if I say it was _Raven_ who broke it off?"

Kori's stiffed posture slacked and she gave him a look that was patiently waiting for him to explain.

"To be honest, I haven't really moved on from you." Dick looked away, now interested in the ground. "I thought— I already did since I'm in a relationship with Raven." He ran a hand through his hair, a sign that he was having a hard time explaining this thing to the princess.

"Then what happened? Why break it off?" She was confused. They were happy— little to none arguments, sweet nothings— they almost had everything.

"For some reason, Raven knew that I would— will be happier with you."

"Bullshit." Kori's English had improved, but she didn't resort to profanities. But now a profanity seemed fit to this confusing puzzle.

"You _are_ happy with her. We saw it. _I_ saw it. And you can't tell me otherwise—"

"I _wasn't_ happy okay?!" he yelled, "I thought I was, but as Raven pointed it out— I _wasn't_. I was _contented_ — and they are two different things!"

"For Xhal's (1) sake— don't play the hero Dick!" Rage clouded Kori's mind as she raised her voice. "I may not know you like Raven does, but I know you enough to say you _love_ playing the hero— saving the day and making people happy. So for once Dick, please, don't play hero, because you're still human." She said as the tears came flowing down now.

"I'm not playing hero Kori. It's just me, Dick, wanting to be happy for the rest of his life." Dick explained as he cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears. "I love you Kori."

With that he sealed his words with a kiss— gentle, chaste and seemingly innocent—

—just like when they were young.

Dick pulled back with a smile on his face. And Kori almost laughed at what was happening right now. "Is this real? Not some kind of joke or anything?" she asked, afraid that her questions might come true.

Dick leaned in and let his forehead touched hers. "This is real and finally— finally we can be together again."

Kori let the tears flow and leaned in for another kiss. It was passionate and full of love— and it seemed that both of them were pouring their feelings into that kiss. She felt him flinched and pulled back, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a headache," he paused, the boyish 'Robin' grin appearing on his face, "from happiness I guess."

They shared a laughed and once again, engaged in a kiss, enjoying the moment.

* * *

 _Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

* * *

On a building just across the bay, far from the Tower, the dark girl opened her eyelids to reveal her glowing eyes. The bond she shared with Dick was slowly dissipating as her magic slowly lacerate it. She mentally hoped that once Dick finds out about what she did, he would forgive her. She then pulled her hood up and turned away from the view that crushed her broken heart even more. Anyone selfish in her position would just leave it be— let Dick marry her despite of not loving her just as much as she loves him.

But she was better than that.

Raven's lips twitched upwards. At the beginning of her relationship with Dick, she _knew_ he will never love her as much as she does. She knew she would be the one who will always love more in their relationship. It was painful on her part (and from Pride (2) — a disgrace) but she endured it because she _loves_ him—

—just like Dick _loves_ Kori.

She sighed and stared at the engagement ring. It was a simple amethyst engagement ring, nothing special. Earlier, after their agreement, Raven wanted to return it to Dick, but he insisted she keep it— a sign of what they had. She didn't say anything; instead, she said to approach the alien princess to make things right before teleporting away from the Tower.

She sadly smiled to herself— no she couldn't keep it. Because for her, it wasn't a sign of something they had—

—it was a sign of something she could _never have with him_.

 _"There's a girl I know; he loves her so,"_ she softly sang the familiar tune, staring at the ring. Once decided, she tilted her hand sideways, allowing the ring to slip and letting it drown in the waves. Underneath the hood, a lone tear escaped— the first of every tears she would cry.

Life was not a fairy tale, and if it was, she knew it would not be about her and Dick— it would always be about Dick and Kori.

She walked away from the bay— away from the Tower— to someplace where she could find solace for a little while.

" _I'm not that girl."_

* * *

 **AN: I am working on the chapters please don't kill me. I just had to get this out of my head. Probably the only RobStar I'm going to write so yeah.**

 **I am an avid RobRae fan so please do not expect anything like this anymore. And just to be clear I have nothing against RobStar AND BBRae. Those bashers who will read this and will review nasty shts BACK OFF. I'm not one of those bashers who hate other canons or ships okay? Everyone's different when it comes to these stuffs.**

 **Jeez... Hate needs to be overcome by love... -_-**

 **1.) From comics...**

 **2.) I like it better if the demon part of Raven is referred to as Pride rather than Rage.**

 **Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. The song** _ **Not that Girl**_ **by Idina Menzel from** _ **Wicked**_ **is not mine as well.**


End file.
